James Blunt
James Hillier Blount, conosciuto come James Blunt (Tidworth, 22 febbraio 1974), è un cantautore inglese. Il suo stile unisce pop, folk e rock melodico. Oltre a cantare, Blunt è autore e polistrumentista, tra gli strumenti che suona: il pianoforte, la chitarra, l'organetto e il mellotron. Ebbe firmato un contratto con l'etichetta statunitense Custard Records, diventando il primo artista inglese dopo Elton John (con Candle in the Wind 1997) a raggiungere la cima della classifica dei singoli più venduti negli USA. Nella sua carriera ha venduto 18 milioni di dischi nel mondo.James Blunt Biografia Giovinezza Nasce a Tidworth, vicino Londra, il 22 febbraio 1974. Dopo gli studi superiori, frequenta i corsi di Ingegneria Aerospaziale e Sociologia presso l'Università di Bristol, per poi dedicarsi, a partire dal 1998, alla formazione militare e completare il suo iter alla Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. Il padre di James era colonnello nel British Army Air Corps, con una tradizione di servizio nell'esercito diffusa in tutta la famiglia.James Blunt su Wikipedia Carriera militare Blunt diventa ufficiale presso il Life Guards Regiment, parte della Household Cavalry all'interno dell'esercito inglese. Raggiunge il grado di Capitano e serve come ufficiale corazzato di ricognizione nel processo di pace in Kosovo. È durante questa operazione che scrive la canzone No bravery.James Blunt Nel giugno del 1999 è il primo ufficiale a entrare nella capitale kosovara Priština, al comando dei soldati del Iº Battaglione Reggimento Paracadutisti, all'avanguardia del contigente NATO composto da 30.000 uomini. Secondo un'intervista dello stesso Blunt alla BBC del novembre del 2010, in quell'occasione si rifiutò di attaccare un contingente di 200 soldati russi che bloccavano una pista d'atterraggio, contravvenendo a un ordine del generale Wesley Clark; a tal proposito, il cantante ha dichiarato di aver sventato la Terza guerra mondiale.James Blunt Carriera musicale Il primo album Un anno dopo aver lasciato l'esercito, Blunt firma il suo primo contratto discografico con la Custard Records grazie all'interessamento di Linda Perry. Il suo singolo d'esordio, High, e il secondo singolo, Wisemen, ottengono un buon riscontro da parte del pubblico. Tuttavia, è solo con il terzo singolo, You're Beautiful, che James Blunt raggiunge il successo internazionale: la canzone debutta al 12º posto fra i singoli nel Regno Unito e arriva presto in testa, trascinando il disco Back to Bedlam al primo posto nella classifica degli album più venduti, scalzando quello dei Coldplay X&Y.James Blunt Dopo il successo in Gran Bretagna, arriva anche quello negli altri paesi, tra i quali l'Italia, dove il suo pezzo High viene utilizzato come colonna sonora per gli spot di una compagnia telefonica. In Back to Bedlam è presente anche una cover di una canzone dei Pixies del 1988, Where is my mind?, e una personale dedica all'opera di Jim Morrison, So Long, Jimmy.James Blunt Successivamente, James Blunt sbarca negli Stati Uniti. Il 3 dicembre è ospite del Saturday Night Live e l'8 marzo 2006 viene intervistato e suonò You're Beautiful (canzone) e Goodbye my lover all'Oprah Winfrey Show. L'album ottiene un ottimo riscontro negli Stati Uniti, accrescendo la notorietà del cantautore. Nel gennaio del 2006 parte il "Back to Bedlam Tour" e, per tutto l'anno, James Blunt è impegnato in concerti in Europa, Stati Uniti, Australia e Giappone. L'album vende nei primi 3 anni oltre 11 milioni di copie e consente al cantautore di aggiudicarsi 2 Brit Award, 2 MTV Video Music Awards, 1 MTV Europe Music Award come migliore esordiente e ben 5 nomination ai Grammy Award.James Blunt Galleria James blunt wallpaper by geoffjpg.jpg James-Blunt-1973.jpg JamesBlunt 7.jpg James-Blunt-6.jpg James blunt 2.jpg James - Your beautifeul.jpg Cd-cover.jpg Bedlam.jpg James-Blunt.jpg Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti inglesi Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantautori Inglesi